


Shioriko's iPhone

by fuRinjuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Based on the Seiyuu, Crack, F/F, Fluff, It dives into angst for a small second but I assure you, This is crack, iPhone Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuRinjuru/pseuds/fuRinjuru
Summary: Shioriko takes good care of her belongings. Or at least she tries.
Relationships: Minor Mifune Shioriko/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Shioriko's iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Wrote it in like, one hour lmao

**October 5th, 2019**

In the middle of the afternoon, as she's in the middle of studying for her high school entrance exams, Shioriko hears a knock on the door of the Mifune residence. The young woman pauses, wondering who could it be at this time of day. She didn't have private classes today, her parents would not be returning until evening, and they didn't mention the possibility of guests to her.

Well, whoever it was, it would be rude to keep them waiting. After noting her position in the book, Shioriko stands up and heads to the front door. Her curiosity regarding the visitor is immediately vanquished when she hears a familiar voice shouting her name from outside. She lets out a sigh, but despite her exasperation, she opens the door regardless, revealing her sister in her regular get-up, her leather jacket, and backpack decorated with patches giving her an image closer to 'punk' than 'Mifune family heir'.

~~A part of her desires to point out that her sister stuck the responsibility of being heir to her, but she kept that to herself.~~

"Shioriko!" Her sister greets, giving that signature Cheshire grin as if nothing is troubling her. "It's been a while."

"...Nee-san." Shioriko's response comes after a few seconds of silence, frigid in comparison to her sister's warm tone. "I didn't know you were coming today."

Her sister laughs at that, which Shioriko finds slightly concerning. She doesn't think she said anything funny, so is her sister laughing _at_ her? Before she can dwell on it, her sister stops, shaking her head. "Well, that's cause I didn't tell anyone! It's meant to be a surprise--a birthday surprise!"

"Oh." Shioriko doesn't know how to react. She didn't expect her sister to care about her birthday; no one else does, not even her. It's just another day in the year.

With Shioriko stunned, her sister strolls into the Mifune residence without another word. Shioriko closes the door behind her before following after her sister, finding her at the entrance of the tatami room. "Take off your shoes," Shioriko reminds her. Luckily, while her sister may not care about most traditions, she cares enough to put her footwear at the entrance before stepping into the room. Shioriko does the same, sitting down on the mat, facing her sister.

"Are you staying over for the night?" Shioriko asks, despite knowing the answer even before the question left her lips.

"I would if mom and dad would let me." Kaoruko laughs again, in the same, carefree way as before, as if she wasn't talking about being disowned. "But I just came here to see you, so it's fine."

"I see."

Her sister pulls her backpack to her front, unzipping it as Shioriko watches with curiosity. She proceeds to pull out a white box, as long as her palm and about half as wide. "Here, catch!"

Trying not to panic, Shioriko manages to catch the box as it flies through the air, preventing it from colliding with the floor and possibly damaging both the box's contents and the tatami mat. She stares suspiciously between the box and her sister, who does nothing but motion at it, beckoning her to open it. Cautiously, Shioriko peels off the tape keeping the box's lid in place, opening it to reveal...

"It's a smartphone," Shioriko states, upon seeing the black block of technology inside of the box.

Her sister perks up at that. "Oh, so you know what it is."

"Nee-san, I am not _that_ sheltered," Shioriko replies, almost deadpan. "...why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, I thought I should give you something more unique for your present," her sister says with a chuckle. "I bet mom and dad are going to give you some new clothes, or new books, or some other boring stuff like that." 

Shioriko nods in agreement. Their parents tend to have a very pragmatic mindset about everything, something which Shioriko believes she inherited. Everything has to have a greater purpose. Anything else is a symbol of waste.

Her sister continues, "so I thought of giving you something more fun, but that you'll still find useful!"

"I already have a phone." Shioriko points out.

"An old flip phone, that's not even in color, which was manufactured before you were born."

"A usable phone," Shioriko stresses once more.

"That phone can't even use LINE! Isn't it hard to contact your friends with it?"

Shioriko rolls her eyes. _It's hard to contact people that don't exist_ _._ "I've survived with my old phone just fine." Shioriko closes up the box and pushes it in her sister's direction, but if there's one thing they have in common, it's their mulishness. 

"Oh, come on... At least try it out for a bit!" Her sister's attempts at getting her to accept the gift is starting to get on her nerves. Shioriko relents; it's just a phone, she isn't about to make a big deal out of it. And her sister probably spent a lot of money on the gift, it would be rude to not even use it.

Although that brings up another question...

"Did you throw an expensive phone at me without knowing for sure if I was going to catch it?"

Her sister pauses, seeming to consider this fact for a second before answering, "Kinda?"

Shioriko shakes her head at that, deciding she would take much better care of the phone than her sister did.

* * *

**February 7th, 2021**

"Make yourself at home, Nakasu-san."

Opening the front door for Kasumi, Shioriko watches the girl gawk at the size of her house. If this were any other person, she would scold them for their improper reaction, but from previous experiences, she knows the other girl wouldn't care. In fact, she may just do it even more to spite her.

Yes, it's purely because of that. She is not, as Ai put it, 'going soft on her'.

Shioriko does warn, however, that the large house is easy to get lost in, and asks Kasumi to follow her in. After placing her shoes neatly at the entrance, Shioriko heads straight to the kitchen. "Wash your hands first--it's important to clean yourself when you walk into the house."

The shorter girl rolls her eyes but obliges, washing her hands in the available sink. Once done, she steps away, letting Shioriko do the same. Then, Shioriko pulls out her phone and puts it under the running water.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Kasumi screeches, pointing at the phone.

Shioriko shoots her a glare. "There is no need to cuss. I'm just washing my phone."

"Shioko, _what the fuck_."

"As I said, there's no need to cuss." Taking a sponge from the edge of the sink, Shioriko squeezes a drop of soap onto it, getting the sponge nice and foamy before gently scrubbing her phone with the soft side of the sponge. Kasumi looks as if she's about to faint.

"Shioko, are you okay? Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Shioriko scowls. "Do you take me for some sheltered girl who doesn't even know how to take care of her phone?"

"That is definitely _not_ how to take care of your phone." Shioriko ignores Kasumi's words, giving her phone a cursory rinse before drying it off with a towel. "Don't you think that's going to break the phone?"

"Worry not, Nakasu-san; my phone is waterproof."

"You know that's not what waterproof means, right?" Kasumi asks, on the verge of tears. "Waterproof means it'll be fine if it's exposed to _a bit_ of water, not if it's submerged in water!" 

Shioriko shrugs, tapping the power button and causing the screen to light up. "Seems fine to me." 

Kasumi narrows her gaze at the phone, examining it closely. Just as Shioriko wants to pull her phone away, Kasumi notices something wrong. "It looks like there's a ton of water in the camera. Can you try that out?"

Shioriko doesn't see the point, but obliges, going into the camera app and using the front camera. Instead of their clear reflection, which Shioriko expected, the screen shows a cloudy image, with it being barely possible to make out their figures. 

"The camera is broken!" Kasumi shouts. Shioriko, again, shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's not a big issue. I don't use the camera, anyway."

"No, it's a massive issue! The camera is the entire selling point of this phone! Didn't you hear about it when you bought it?"

Shioriko shakes her head. "I got it as a gift, my sister didn't tell me anything about the phone."

"Well, just trust me on this. It's a massive deal, and you broke it."

Shioriko opens her mouth to argue, but pauses. Kasumi is a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. And her sister didn't really give her a guide on how to take care of her phone, so maybe she's been doing it wrong?

Seeing the look on Shioriko's face, Kasumi calms down, cupping Shioriko's hands. "We can get it fixed, though. In fact, Rinako can probably fix it up for free if you hand it over to her for a day! Just... don't wash your phone again, alright?"

"I understand. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Nakasu-san." Glancing at her phone, Shioriko wonders aloud. "I guess I shouldn't spray it with disinfectants either."

"That's not as bad but... yeah, don't."


End file.
